The Return of the Spy-mobile
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Yellow Pinkie remade his spy car and it's even better than ever! But, what happens when someone hijacks it when he wasn't looking? Who did it and why? Based on the 60's series.


**Okay, I intended to get this out during my Spring Break but, I was sick with a bad cough and afterwards, I couldn't think up a story. I was also busy with some projects.**

**Here it is, The Return of the Spy-mobile, though I read that it should be Sky Mobile but it just sounded like spy-mobile in the cartoon and I am pretty sure the closed captioning called it a 'spy-mobile' too, plus I don't it ever flying in the cartoon.**

** Yellow Pinkie, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

"IT'S COMPLETED!" shouted a bald, fat man in a fancy bright yellow suit, laughing evilly in front of a shiny, sleek, black car, "My brand-new spy-mobile!" He looked to be very satisfied with himself, "Now that silly squirrel won't be able to stop me!" He continued to gloat, "Not with these modifications!" He then got into the car, without buckling in because he is evil, still laughing manically, saying, "Time for a test drive!" and drove away from his evil lair.

Later that afternoon, he was still using his amazing spy-mobile. Boy, did it revolutionize the art of crime! Hy Spy's got nothin' on this! Right now, he's robbing a bank, a jewelry store, a gas station, and a McDonald's. Hey, even evil bad guys have to eat, too. He could shoot lasers at a press of a button, steal ten times more wallets than the original, and with the right button combination, the car can turn into a submarine or a rocket ship. Yes sir, he could potentially take over the world.

"But first," Yellow Pinkie said, "I must use the little evil villain's room," stopping the car and ran out but not before locking the door.

Right then, the world-famous secret agent, Secret Squirrel and his ever-faithful companion, Morocco Mole drove up to where Yellow Pinkie's car was parked in their old flying convertible that had been in the shop for some time. They were on a mission to confiscate the spy-mobile despite the fact that they were supposed to have their week off but there's just no arguing with Double-Q.

They got out of their car and surveyed the spy-mobile, deciding for once and for all, whether or not this car worth wasting their vacation time over. Looking it over, they noticed that it was missing a certain fat man wearing an ostentatious yellow suit, meaning that they needed to act fast.

"What we need is a plan," said Secret, rubbing his chin, trying to think.

Suddenly, Morocco's eyes lit up and then said, "Secret, I know! I have got a plan," noticing Secret's reaction, added, "If it works, Yellow Pinkie won't be able to take over the world, we can go to the beach while testing the car's functions for the fellows in the lab while having some fun," he then proceeded to whisper this plan into Secret's ear.

After he was done, Secret put his paw on his friend's shoulder, saying, "Morocco, you deserve a raise."

Morocco grinned widely, saying, "Thank you, S. S."

"Now if we can hurry, we can just use your plan without fail."

...

Yellow Pinkie headed for his spy-mobile, feeling great and ready to create mayhem but when he got to where he had parked his car, he saw that it was gone!

"Police! Help! Police!" he shouted out loud until he realized what he just said, "Wait, what am I saying?"

He could swear he could hear Secret Squirrel and that annoying assistant of his laughing at him.

...

Later that day, Yellow Pinkie finally got back to his evil lair. He actually had to take the bus and stand during that very hot day. Never had he been so humiliated.

He took off his damp, sweaty jacket, kicked off his shoes, sat on his couch to turned on the TV, and began flipping though the channels when suddenly he spotted something. Going back, he saw somebody driving his spy-mobile albeit repainted, doing various wild and crazy stunts. He would switch with the passenger between stunts, usually in mid-air. It really was amazing and Yellow Pinkie would've been impressed had he not been angry.

It looked like they just finished their show as they were back on the ground, driving along the sandy shore up to two young women, one blonde and one redhead, both in bikinis, a red one for blonde and blue for the redhead, and motioned them to get in, which the girls happily obliged.

Yellow Pinkie looked at the two stunt drivers so he could figure out a good way to kill them for using his ride for something so stupidly childlike when he realized who they were.

Secret Squirrel and his lovely assistant, Morocco Mole.

They didn't look too different than usual. Morocco still had his little blue outfit with a yellow ascot on, which looked nice with his brown fur, but instead of his usual glasses, he wore sunglasses. There he was in the driver's seat with that redhead taking her place next to him. Secret himself wore his usual purple fedora and grey trench coat but the coat was opened to reveal a pair of red swim trunks. He was in the backseat with that blonde girl.

Suddenly, the redhead said, "Thanks, guys, you really saved my party!" hugging an embarrassed Morocco.

"Yeah!" cheered the blonde, "I would've though thought you two would be a pair of squares but, you're hip! You're actually hip!"

"Honey," said Secret, smirking, "It's hip to be square."

Suddenly, everyone laughed as Morocco drove the a group away from the TV cameras and the scene changed to another part of the beach.

Yellow Pinkie stared at the screen for a moment wide-eyed, then turned off the TV, brought his hands to his face, saying, "You have got to be kidding me."

**The End**

* * *

**There you have it.**

**It really is hip to be square, I know, I know, I'm crazy but, you know what? I don't even care. Or maybe I do but, that's besides the point. What point? I don't know...**

**See ya later, dudes.**


End file.
